Artemis and Apollo
by Padme4000
Summary: Twins Artemis and Apollo have just turned eleven and both want to go to Hogwarts the only problem is one of them is going to Beaubaxtons instead. She thinks she will never step foot in Hogwarts but by her Sixth Year she does. Marauder Era. Sirius/OC/Remus
1. A New Beginning

Artemis and Apollo

Disclaimer: I own only my twin OC's and their family. Nothing Else except maybe a bag in the future chapters.

Summary: Twins Artemis and Apollo have just turned eleven and both want to go to Hogwarts the only problem is one of them is going to Beaubaxtons instead. She thinks she will never step foot in Hogwarts but by her Sixth Year she does. Marauder Era. This is her story...

**Every force has an opposite and equal force like good and evil it's what makes the World a balanced place. **

**So where death is life, **

**Where heaven is hell and where good is evil. **

**You take out one and the world becomes unbalanced.**

Artemis re-read what she wrote and thought how ironic it really was here she was talking about opposites and her name had the opposite meaning to her twin's name Apollo.

Standing up she placed the book in her bag then got changed while getting changed she noticed an owl on her window sill with a letter attached to its leg taking the letter she found one from Hogwarts and the other from Beaubaxtons turning them over she frowned both where addressed to her.

Apollo opened both letters and laughed showing them her parents who smiled "I'm going to Hogwarts right?"

Her mother Athena smiled "One of you is and the other is going to Beaubaxtons."

Apollo ran up stairs opened a door that clearly said knock and wait for admittance grabbed her sisters arm then dragged her to their parents then said "Well whose going where?"

Artemis was confused and her father saw this "Only one of you can go to Hogwarts." When she nodded her understanding he carried on "Your mother wants Apollo to go to Hogwarts and you go to the Prissy School." He smiled when he saw Artemis smile slightly at their name for the other school.

Athena turned to her husband and glared "Jonathan it is not a prissy school and I want Artemis to go there because she needs to grow up not play Quidditch."

Apollo noticed her sisters face and scowled "You should be happy a school accepted you."

Jonathan turned to Apollo "Apollo now that's enough." His anger was very apparent in his voice "I want her to go to Hogwarts because of her love for Quidditch but I have to agree with your mother Quidditch is not a sport for a young lady." The last part killed Jonathan to say to his daughter Artemis and the steely look in her eyes made him all the more guilty.

Artemis nodded not saying one word as if she had accepted a death sentence. Apollo was beaming beside her and all she wanted to do was punch her messing up that perfect face as their mother described it.

"So when are we going to Diagon Alley?" Apollo looked between both her parents and before they even answered she knew what they where going to say so she dragged her sister at a run so they could get ready.

All Artemis had to do was grab her bag so she did then she waited outside her door for her twin lucky for her they where fraternal twins but if they were identical she would have changed her appearance long ago them both being Metamorphagus and all.

Once they arrived in Diagon Alley Artemis had to restrain herself from going to the Quidditch shop first stop was Madam Malkins where they got their robes Apollo getting black ones and Artemis blue ones. Artemis watched her father sneak out of the shop and wondered where he went not even fifteen minutes later he was back and carried a box with him. Her curiosity rose but when she remembered what school she was going to she went back to being nonchalant.

Flourish and Blotts Artemis's favourite place her mother smiled at her and told her as well as the books she needed she could get another five. She loved her mother but it was obvious which daughter her mother preferred when her mother turned to Apollo and said she could get an additional seven books to the ones she needed.

The only sign that Artemis was annoyed by this was the darkening of her blue eyes. Walking past the shelves she grabbed all the books she needed then went onto finding her additional five books. A book fell off its shelf and not seeing anyone around she picked it up and was about to put it back when the title caught her eye 'The Dark Arts' looking around again she quickly changed the cover with another then did the same with a book called 'How to become an Animagi.'

Taking her books to her mother she watched each book be counted with bated breath, she waited for any sign that the man knew her books covers had been changed but he just glanced at them then gave them to her mother who gave them to Artemis.

Her father took the bag from her and said "Go and get one more book."

Smiling Artemis ran back into her favourite place and went to where she saw another book she liked on advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts. Grabbing it she turned around and just as she was going around the corner she bumped into something solid and fell to the floor still holding onto the book. Seeing another person she blushed and helped him up while mumbling sorry.

When they both had collected themselves was when they first looked at each other properly their eyes met and blue met amber eyes. A shiver ran down her spine and she blushed again then noticed his lips moving "…going to Hogwarts too?"

Even though she missed the first part of the sentence she knew what he asked and shook her head "No I'm going to Beaubaxtons." Holding out her hand she introduced herself "Artemis Sin."

He paused for a second before taking her hand and shaking it "Remus Lupin."

Artemis blushed even more and failed to notice Remus blushing then she heard her name being shouted "I'm sorry I have to go it was nice… bumping into you."

Going at a fast speed she didn't hear him say "It was nice bumping into you too."

She paid for the book then once she was outside the shop she took her bag from her dad then placed her other book in the bag. Before they carried on their shopping they went for some ice cream and she got Candy Floss flavoured ice cream while her sister got chocolate.

Artemis noticed someone enter the shop and look at her dad so she was about to tell him when the man, his wife and what looked like his son came to them instead "Sin what a pleasant surprise."

Jonathan turned around and smiled tightly at the man before saying "Black what a pleasant surprise indeed."

Mr Black turned and looked at her mother then her sister who avoided his eyes then he looked right at her and she didn't flinch once and never dropped her gaze from his not being scared in the slightest by him. He turned back to her father then said "These must be your family."

Jonathan nodded then turned to them "My wife Athena and my twin daughters Apollo and Artemis."

Artemis watched him introduce his wife whose name she could care less about but only listened when he introduced his son "…and my son Sirius." He gazed at her again then asked "Are your girls going to Hogwarts?"

Sirius was watching Athena when his father asked the question and noticed her eyes darken considerably "Apollo is but Athena wants Artemis to go to Beaubaxtons as to teach her how to be a proper lady."

"Proper Lady?" Sirius didn't even realise he said this until he felt all eyes on him. He looked back at Artemis and caught her gaze "You look like a proper lady to me."

Before Artemis could stop herself she smiled at Sirius but it was gone as quick as it appeared "Proper Ladies do not play Quidditch."

"You play Quidditch?" He didn't notice his parents smiling seeing Sirius talk to a worthy Pure Blood future potential wife.

Although his mother wasn't very happy when she answered "Yes."

That one word made his day and he sat down without being invited and noticed his parents make someone add more chairs to the table for them "Have you seen the new broom?"

She shook her head and before she could react Sirius had grabbed her hand turned to both of their parents and asked "Can I show her?"

Before Athena could answer Jonathan nodded seeing this boy make his daughter smile made him trust him more than he trusted his parents who also nodded.

One second she was sat down eating ice cream the next second she was running with Sirius to look at the new broom she smiled seeing it but her smile was gone when Sirius noticed her ice cream took it from her licked some off then handed it back to her.

"Mmm Candy Floss flavour my favourite."

Artemis laughed then said "If it wasn't I would probably hit you right now but then again you just saved me from my family."

Sirius's cheeks tinted red slightly and he scratched the back of his neck "I saved both of us then." Turning back to the broom he smiled then noticed her sad look "What's wrong?"

"I love Quidditch and in my new school I won't be able to do the one thing I love doing."

Sirius frowned "Well just find something else to occupy your time until you can play." Turning to her he added "I mean I'm sure your sister wouldn't mind me coming to yours during the summer to play Quidditch."

Then her face darkened "Oh I'm sure she won't mind."

Sirius noticed her ice cream melting and to up the mood since he noticed for whatever reason she disliked her sister he grabbed her ice cream and licked up the parts that where melting too quick.

Artemis took her ice cream back then finished it off while they both talked about the new broom and Quidditch when she was done she said "I think we should head back now."

Sirius nodded then noticed some ice cream on her nose and with a sudden impulse he bent down and licked it off not realising if he was older that he would be flirting with her.

Artemis blushed and touched her nose that was tingling where he touched it then she turned around and they both made their way back to their parents.

They both sat down and Artemis noticed her mother was enjoying talking to the Blacks while her father would rather not talk to them.

Once they where sat down Jonathan gave them some money and said "Go and buy your selves an ice cream."

Apollo snatched the money from Artemis and lined up with both Sirius and Artemis behind her when they got their ice creams they found a table next to their parents and Apollo looked at Sirius and said "So you're going Hogwarts?"

He nodded glanced at Artemis who was now reading a book then told Apollo "Yeah shame your sister isn't though she would be a great Quidditch player compared to you I hear."

Artemis dropped her book in shock and stared at her now angry sister then back at Sirius "Thanks but my sister is good she just doesn't enjoy it as much as I do." _Okay so she isn't good but I don't want her angry at me._

Sirius nodded seeing the warning in Artemis's eye "So are you going to try out in second year?"

Apollo's eyes widened and Artemis put her book away not wanting it to get hurt during the storm that was coming "No."

"Why not if you're as good as your sister says then you don't have to worry."

Apollo glared at Artemis then looked into Sirius's grey eyes "I'm not good she lied."

She officially tried to sink into her chair and was saved when their mother told them that they had to go and finish the shopping. Apollo smiled at Sirius and said goodbye but he just turned to Artemis "I hope to see you again soon."

Artemis nodded "So do I."

In Ollivanders she tried many wands before he hand her one that was 10" made out of Oak and its core had a dragon heartstring. She held it and it shone apparently the wand had chosen her.

10", Oak, Dragon Heartstring

Oak signifies wisdom, endurance, protection, and authority. Your dragon's heartstring core makes your wand very effective in hexes.

Apollo got its sister wand which didn't seem to surprise Mr Ollivander.

When asked if they wanted a pet they both answered no.

Then they went home there her father met her in her room and gave her the box saying "These are for you use them wisely."

When he left the room she locked her door then turned to the box sighing she was about to open it when an Owl landed on it with a letter attached to its leg.

Taking it she opened it seeing her name and watched the owl fly off;

_Hey Artemis_

_I was wondering if I could come over before school begins and see how good you really are, so how about it?_

_Sirius Black_

A smile appeared on her face and she placed the letter beside the box then opened the box. Inside she found many things but they were all small then she noticed a letter;

_Artemis _

_I got you some things and decided it would be safer to shrink them so your mother wouldn't ask what was in the box. There is also something in the box that is didn't shrink._

Looking back in the box she saw a bag taking it she looked back at the letter

_It's a magical bag that can hold as many items as you want. It has been passed down my family for generations and now I want you to have it. It changes appearance to what the owner wants much like your gift._

_Use it wisely my little princess._

_Jonathan._

She quickly emptied her bags contents into the new bag which now looked like her other bag.

Going back to the box she picked up some of the shrunk items and found a Quidditch set including the new broom her and Sirius had looked at in the shop previously in the day. Then she looked back at the letter to see if she missed anything. In tiny writing below his signed name was:

_Take the items in your hand then place them on the floor close your eyes then picture the size you want it to be and say 'Not a proper lady' three times. When you want them small again say 'I am a proper lady' three times like you did to make them grow._

Placing the broom on the floor she did what he had written and opened her eyes to see her new broom its normal size. She did this a few times then shrunk it placing it in her bag, she went through each item only making them big enough for her to look at.

She had a broom, Quidditch hoops, a quaffle, two bludgers, a snitch, Quidditch robes and a cloak.

Colour: Black  
Material: Silk.  
Edging: The colour would change to her house colour.  
Length: Floor length (it would grow with her).  
Extra: A hood, a breast pocket inside the robe, a hidden wand pocket and then a crest area where her house would go.

She frowned finding the Hogwarts cloak but smiled after a few seconds and placed it nicely into her bag with the rest of her things.

Running down stairs she spotted her dad in the front room and asked "Can Sirius come over tomorrow?"

When he nodded she was up the stairs and had a quill in her hand before he could add more.

_Hey Sirius_

_You can come over tomorrow then we can go to the Quidditch pitch near by and I'll show you my talent._

_Artemis_

_P.S: I live at 24__th__ Forest Avenue._


	2. Friendship?

The next day she woke up bright and early had her breakfast helping Minx their house elf cook then she went up stairs to get changed. Once she was in her black jeans and black vest top she went downstairs the exact same time Sirius arrived by Floo Powder.

When he saw her he smiled and in his hands was a bag that she had a sneaking suspicion held his Quidditch clothes then in the other hand was his broom which happened to be new and was the same broom she now owned.

Nimbus 1001 the second in the Nimbus series a fast broom and at the time the best broom you could by and both Sirius and Artemis had one.

Sirius then spotted her parents and smiled "Hi Mr and Mrs Sin."

Jonathan nodded "Hello Sirius."

Artemis turned to her dad and asked "Can we go out?"

Jonathan nodded "Be back for tea." He then handed her some money so they could have lunch where they wanted.

Walking outside Artemis got her broom out and made it the right size and explained the whole thing to Sirius when he saw it "So you want to go to the Quidditch pitch now or later?"

Sirius looked around and asked "Is this whole area just witches and wizards?"

Artemis nodded "Yes that's why we go on our brooms here without worry because each house gets a warning if a muggle enters the area."

He nodded then mounted his broom and followed her to the Quidditch pitch after telling her he wanted to play now. When they arrived they went and got changed in the changing rooms then came out and he got his first look at her in her Quidditch robes and deep down he admitted she looked intimidating in her black robes. His where black with green in it because when he went to Hogwarts he would end up in Slytherin like the rest of his family. He didn't know how wrong he was.

Artemis found herself looking at Sirius longer than needed and blushed when her mind came up with one word to sum up how he looked in his robes _hot._

She was eleven for heavens sake okay so she read romance novels and she acted more grown up than she actually was a lot of the times. Then she looked at the pitch to find Harrison walking to her.

Sirius noticed her grip on her broom tighten and looked at what she was looking at a lad who was coming to them "Sin get off my pitch now."

"It's not your Pitch Harrison."

He was close now and was glaring at Sin… Artemis who was giving as good as she got "I told you last time if you came back I won't be afraid to hit you because you're a girl."

"You're not exactly a gentleman are you?"

Harrison was now glaring at him "Who are you tell me that I'm not a gentleman?"

"Sirius Black." He hated using his name to get his way but at this moment he was using it for his friend.

Hearing the name Harrison quickly stopped glaring at him and was smiling "Black as in the noble house of Black?" When Sirius nodded he carried on "You want to join our game?"

Sirius looked at the Pitch and noticed two teams one that was obviously Harrison's and the other the smaller amount of people "I think me and Artemis will join the other team thanks." He took her hand and walked them over to the other team who smiled at the newcomers and didn't notice Artemis blush at the contact "So what positions have you got left?"

The team leader stepped forward "Chaser, Chaser and Seeker?" He looked to Harrison's team then back to Sirius "They have back ups who wouldn't be seen dead with us Half Bloods that's why we haven't got a full team. Then there's Tim who is our commentator and also keeps the score."

Artemis looked up and waved at Tim who waved back then turned to the leader "Can I be the Seeker?"

He nodded "Jamie Brightman."

"Sirius Black."

Jamie nodded "I heard."

Artemis smiled "Artemis Sin."

Jamie all of a sudden looked concerned "You sure you want to play I know what happened the last time?"

Her hand unconsciously rubbed her rib "Believe me a broken rib didn't stop me then. The potential of another won't now."

Sirius raised an eyebrow and Jamie noticed "Harrison made sure that his beaters only targeted her because as he dubs it she is a blood traitor."

Sirius's eyes darkened "So we going to play so I can kick their butts?"

Jamie nodded then blew a whistle then a man entered the pitch, he obviously was there in case of injuries and as the Ref.

They rose into the air and the whistle was blown Sirius zoomed for the quaffle and caught it he passed it to the other chaser then when he was close enough to the posts he caught the quaffle and scored.

Ten-nought

Twenty-Ten

Twenty-Twenty

Twenty-Thirty

Artemis watched Sirius score to make it even to Thirty-Thirty when she spotted something gold near the other team's posts. To confuse the other seeker she flew at top speed to her teams own posts then did a quick turn that made the other seeker nearly hit the post. She zoomed past everyone to get to the Snitch.

Forty-Thirty

She was getting close to it when she heard Jamie shout "Watch out." Seeing the bludger coming at her she loosened her grip so she was now flying upside down and it missed her. Flipping her self back up she went back towards the Snitch just as she caught it and heard Tim say "Artemis has caught the Snitch." She saw another bludger coming towards her but this time it was because Harrison aimed it at her when she caught the Snitch.

Going into a drop she just managed to avoid the bludger and had to come to an abrupt pull up when she nearly hit the ground. Getting off her broom she ended up getting squished by a lot of lads one lifted her up smiling "You were bloody fantastic."

She smiled down at Sirius then he placed her back on solid ground "Thanks."

"I want a rematch and this time no seekers an hour match and who ever has the highest points wins."

Artemis spoke up before anyone else while smirking at Harrison "You afraid I'll get the snitch again or are you afraid I may keep avoiding the bludgers."

"Why you little bitch."

He went to punch her but someone's hand had grabbed his fist "I wouldn't do that if I where you."

Harrison took back his fist then glared at Sirius "And why is that?"

"I won't be afraid to pummel you to the ground if you do it. Got it?"

Harrison nodded then asked "So rematch?"

Sirius looked at Artemis and was about to answer when someone's fist collided with his face and fell to the floor holding it. The rest of the team members started shouting at Harrison and Artemis well she was stood still then her hair went pitch black.

People stopped shouting when she did this then her eyes went black and faster than anyone could have predicted she punched Harrison's nose and heard a satisfying crack. He instantly held his bleeding and broken nose.

Her appearance changed back to normal then she knelt next to Sirius who was looking at her in shock "Me and my sister are a Metamorphagus. I tend to do that when I am furious."

She helped him stand and looked to Harrison who was now being looked at by the Ref who hadn't intervened until now he looked at Artemis "This will be the only time I let this happen Artemis and that's only because what this boy did to your rib."

She nodded grabbed her broom then began walking away once they had changed Artemis saw Sirius's now bruised jaw that had a scratch on it she got a tissue out and wet it with her water bottle then dabbed a confused Sirius's cut.

He pulled away wincing "What was that for?"

She frowned "I'm helping you."

The rest of Harrison's team happened to be coming out of the changing rooms then and started saying things like "Black needs help from a girl."

Sirius's eyes darkened and he smacked her hand away "I don't need your help and I didn't need it back there either."

One second she was showing emotion then the next she was showing none "Fine if you don't want my help I won't help you again."

"I don't just mean that I don't want your help I also meant I don't want to be on the same team with you again."

The lads behind him where now laughing at her, tears pricked the corner of her eyes so she mounted her broom then said "Count this as the end of our friendship Sirius Black."

"Fine."

Just then Apollo arrived on her broom "Tea's ready."

They both followed Apollo and during tea Artemis told her father about the game then went onto saying "I don't want to play Quidditch ever again."

Sirius was already feeling guilty for what he had said and wanted her to be his friend again but when she said this he was shocked the one thing she loved and she didn't want to play again.

Sirius wasn't the only one confused her whole family was "What do you mean sweetie?"

Artemis looked her mother in the eye "It only brings me pain." With that she stood up "Excuse me." She left the room and everyone at the table heard the slam of her door.

Apollo was sat in shock, she didn't get on with her sister but she knew that her sister loved Quidditch above everything else so she looked at the one person who would know what caused her new train of thought. Once her parents had left the room she asked "What did you do?"

"What makes you think this is my fault?"

Apollo was starting to get angry "My sister loves Quidditch above everything else so for her to say she doesn't want to play it ever again means something happened after the game that she didn't tell us about."

Sirius sighed then explained what happened after the game "…I didn't mean what I said."

Apollo was now edging towards furious "My sister has no friends OKAY so you are her first friend ever or at least was."

"You're not serious are you?"

"I'm dead serious Sirius and now you go and make her retreat back into that bubble of hers." She slammed her hands on the table and growled out "I may look like I don't care for her but I do and I liked seeing her happy for a change now well she won't want any friends in fear that they will turn their backs on her like you did."

Her mother entered the room "Sirius its time for you to go."

He nodded then looked at Apollo "I didn't mean to…"

"Too late Sirius and I seriously hope you're happy." With that she stood up "Bye." Walking to her sisters room she knocked.

Then her mother appeared beside her a minute later "Young lady you open this door this instant. I told you to come and say goodbye to your friend and you blatantly ignored me."

Artemis opened her door and if you looked close enough you could see the tears marks on her cheeks and her reddened eyes but their mother was angry so she didn't notice "I didn't want to say goodbye to that bloody git OKAY."

Smack.

Artemis held her cheek where she was just slapped and looked at their mother in shock, Apollo was shocked her mother had done that and asked "Mom?"

"You will not speak such foul language and next time someone comes over you will say goodbye whether you like it or not. Do you understand?"

When Artemis nodded her mother left and she looked at Apollo "You come to gloat."

Apollo shook her head and hugged her sister who pushed her off and slammed the door in her face "I came to talk to you not gloat."

"Well frankly I don't care."

Apollo slammed her hand on the door "Fine have it your way." Then she left Artemis to go to her own room.

-- Sirius --

He really shouldn't feel so guilty or at least that's what his father told him. The truth is Sirius really liked Artemis she made him laugh and she was a true friend. She stuck up for him and he threw it in her face. What her sister told him honestly shocked him because he believed she had a lot of friends like Jamie and Tim but obviously they where only team mates when they played a game of Quidditch.

Sighing Sirius grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and began writing a letter to Artemis.

_How do you start a forgive me letter? Is it like this…?_

_I'm Sorry Artemis and please read the rest or is it like this…?_

_Artemis_

_Okay let's go with that one it's short and simple…_

Sirius was about to screw up the paper when he re-read what he wrote then smiled "Maybe making her laugh will get her to forgive me." Putting his quill back to the paper he carried on writing the letter.

_I shouldn't have said any of the things I did and I am really sorry. Seriously. Get it? Sirius… Seriously... Okay that was stupid. But if it makes you laugh I have achieved one of my goals in getting your friendship back._

_I didn't mean a word I said to you today its just it was kind of a shock that you broke a guy's nose to defend me when I was originally defending you._

_Also it kind of hurt my male pride. Do girls have a girls pride because if you do then you will understand what I'm saying, if not I just made a complete idiot of myself with that last sentence. _

_Please forgive me…_

_You were the only true friend I had and I want that friendship back. Please…_

_Sirius_


	3. Quidditch

Disclaimer: So any names you recognise from series or films I do not own.

- Two Weeks Later -

Artemis looked at the pile of paper near her bin that where all letters from Sirius trying to apologise for what he said. She didn't reply to one and by the time she was at Beaubaxtons he had stopped writing to her altogether.

Her first night in her new school she cried herself to sleep hearing the whispers of her roommates "I heard she doesn't talk."

"Well I heard she doesn't have any friends."

The next comment was like reopening a fresh wound "Does it surprise you that she has no friends she's a freak."

She woke in a sweat many nights hearing her argument with Sirius then the girls calling her a freak. She was the top of her year in classes including etiquette classes and dance classes.

She never left the school for holidays preferring to stay well away from her family until the summer.

- Sirius -

Sirius loved his new friends but every day something would remind him of Artemis and he would all of a sudden become quiet confusing his new friends to the point of them asking what was wrong. The main thing that reminded him of her was her sister Apollo who had befriended his new friends and therefore hanged with them.

When he and James Potter talked about Quidditch he would tell him of the most amazing seeker he had ever seen and James always would say "Shame she isn't here then we could do with someone with that skill for the team next year." Sirius told James about Artemis but never about their fight.

By the end of their First Year he severely disliked Apollo mainly because of when Peter asked if she had any siblings she answered no.

Second Year he found out one of his best friends was a werewolf but Remus did not want Apollo to know and when asked about it Remus told Sirius that Apollo lied too much therefore wasn't trustworthy.

When he started dating he noticed a couple eating ice cream not that far from him on the Gryffindor table and the guy licked some ice cream from his girl's nose. Sirius was reminded of the day he did that to Artemis and found his cheeks tinting slightly only just realising what he had done.

Third year his current girlfriend had got ice cream on her nose and he just handed her a tissue while she was expecting him to lick it off. Deep down there was only one person that he would do that with and that was a girl who haunted his dreams both during the night and day.

He remembered how intimidating she looked in her Quidditch robes but now he noticed in his memory how cute she looked and how hot she looked on her broom avoiding those bludgers.

Then cold realisation would hit him that she stopped doing the one thing she loved because of him. Often at night he would wonder what she was doing then the next day to forget about her he would find a girl and make out with her.

However he may look to his friends with the amount of girls he dated there was only one girl he truly longed to be in his arms and that was Artemis.

By his fifth year him and his friends had made them selves known as pranksters and made themselves a name: The Marauders.

Also by his fifth year he had become an illegal Animagi with James and Peter, they had done this to help their friend Remus during the full moon.

They where now known as: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs the Marauders.

- Artemis -

By her second year not only where they calling her a freak but they where jealous of her growing beauty, she was in potions at the time and a boy asked her out she said no and he laughed saying he was only doing it for a dare anyway.

Like she had said that night two years ago she had stopped playing Quidditch and instead concentrated on other things like school, the dark arts and becoming an Animagus.

Third year was the year that if you asked her if she enjoyed her time at school she would say yes that she did and she enjoyed every aspect of the school even the dance competitions where she would have to wear a dress.

For the first three years she stayed the top of her classes and the best student of her year until she started concentrating too much on becoming an Animagus by the end of the year however she caught up and became the best student again and this was only because she had achieved her goal and was now an illegal Animagus.

She was in an abandoned class room on the last day of her third year where she changed into her Animagus form. If someone entered the room they would see a white wolf with the most piercing sapphire eyes they had ever seen.

During her fourth year the teachers tried to make her interact with the other students more but to no avail. It was during her Fifth year when she did interact with someone but not in the way the teachers wanted. She had past her OWLS with top marks in everything she did that included:

Dance

Etiquette

Defence Against the Dark Arts

Potions

Transfiguration

Charms

Healing (Beaubaxtons if known for teaching Healing in this story)

Herbology

Divination

Beaubaxtons was also known to have Saturday lessons, Dance and Etiquette lessons also where finished by their Fifth Year.

That summer when she returned her parents hugged her radiating their happiness. During the summers Artemis avoided Apollo like the plague and only met her friend Lily Evans once she liked her and Lily liked her and quietly became friends. Over the years they had sent letters to each other talking about their classes and so on.

Lily would not want to admit it but she was much closer to Artemis than she was Apollo more than likely due to Apollo's friendship with the Marauders; James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin (she didn't mind this friendship as Remus was nice compared to the res) and Peter Pettigrew.

Lily was shocked when Apollo made friends with Sirius after Artemis told her what happened before she ever went to a wizarding school. Apollo also took up the sport of Quidditch to annoy her sister and took the place of Seeker on the Gryffindor team to also annoy her sister.

Sadly it did annoy her she had only told one person that she still loved Quidditch and that was Lily. Artemis smiled at her sister who had done great in her Owls but not as good as herself then Apollo said "Lily's sleeping over for the week."

Artemis nodded and when Lily arrived they hugged much to the shock of her sister "So how are you Lily?"

Lily smiled "I'm fine and you only just asked me by letter three days ago."

Apollo looked between them "Wait you're both friends."

Lily nodded "Best friends actually."

Artemis laughed "That's an understatement she's more like a sister really." To make her point more she changed her hair colour to that of Lily's who laughed then changed it to blue to match her school robes.

"Fine then you can sleep in her room."

With that Apollo stormed to her room. Artemis turned to her parents who where smiling they told them that the things where already in Artemis's room since they knew the whole time the two girls where friends.

Going into her room Artemis turned to Lily and asked "So what do you want to do tomorrow?"

Lily smiled "How about we go to the Quidditch pitch I want to see you play."

Now normally Artemis would have said no but when Lily asked she nodded "Sounds good."

Waking up the next morning they where eating breakfast when a letter came and Artemis paled upon seeing it. Her parents opened the letter and read it Jonathan sighed "Artemis do you know what you have done by breaking that girl's nose and causing the food to burst."

"A lot of damage?"

Athena sighed "You've been expelled now before I start shouting what caused you to do that."

"The girl called me a freak which usually doesn't annoy me then she called me a blood traitor because I like 'mudbloods' as she put it." She saw Lily stiffen "My best friend who is like a sister to me happens to be muggle born and that caused me to hit that girl's nose."

"The food?"

Laughing she just said "I knew I was going to get expelled so I wanted to go out with a bang. Literally."

Jonathan looked at his daughter "I will get in touch with Albus Dumbledore and ask if you can go to Hogwarts for your remaining education and also ask if you can still take Healing for your NEWTS."

When he left Athena turned back to her daughter "I'm proud of you for sticking up for Lily but please don't do it again."

"I'll try." At least she was being honest.

Athena saw this and nodded just when they finished eating Jonathan returned "You got in but he wishes for you not do anything drastic when there. Also he says the Healer will help prepare you for the NEWT's in Healing."

Smiling widely she hugged both her parents then dragged Lily to her room where she got changed into her Quidditch robes much like her cloak it grew when she grew.

Lily looked at her friend all ready for Quidditch now black hair tied into a ponytail, black goggles covering her eyes, blood red lipstick on her lips and black gloves and boots to go with her robes. Lily had to admit her friend was going to have every guy looking at her because everything she wore accentuated her womanly curves but also made her look intimidating.

Outside she mounted her broom and Lily got on behind her then they zoomed off to the pitch not realising that Apollo had heard them the night before and invited the Marauders for a game on the pitch and she was already there and the Marauders had a full team waiting for the other team to get a seeker.

Arriving Lily sat in the stands and noticed who was playing for team 1 as they where waiting on the pitch for the other team.

Team 1:

Chaser: Sirius Black

Chaser: James Potter

Chaser: Harrison

Seeker: Apollo Sin

Beater: John Locke

Beater: Jake Hardy

Keeper: Malko Quinn

Team 2:

Chaser: Jamie Sheppard

Chaser: Jack Sheppard

Chaser: Bruce Wayne

Seeker: Artemis Sin

Beater: Ben Gates

Beater: Jack Napier

Keeper: Tina Goodshaw

The other team flew onto the pitch now that they had a full team and Sirius could swear he recognised their Seeker.

Once she was in the air Artemis looked at the other team and she saw red her sister had heard her and Lily's conversation and decided to make her time on a broom again hell. She didn't play Quidditch but she sure as hell didn't stop training herself for it. It was just her first game in six years.

Then she spotted Sirius and she felt the familiar shiver go up her spine, she knew what that meant and only one other person did that to her and she had met him in Flourish and Blotts six years ago. The whistle was blown and the game began.

Apollo nodded at Harrison who proceeded to nod at the beaters who then made sure to try and get a bludger to hit Artemis.

By the time the score was Seventy-Seventy, Artemis was pissed about the amount of times she had to avoid a bludger then she saw her sister going for something but spotted out of the corner of her eye the real Snitch. Before going for it she concentrated and then heard everything around her by using her Animagus's senses.

Then she was off at amazing speeds avoiding Bludgers she shouldn't have realised where there but she heard them before they got too close.

Apollo glared at her sister and noticed her go for the Snitch just as she grabbed it and the game ended Harrison grabbed a beaters bat and hit a bludger at her.

To avoid the bludger Artemis had let go of her broom with everything except her hands and she did but then she noticed the second bludger heading for her, from personal experience she'd rather drop than get hit by a bludger so she did just that.


	4. Seriously?

She distinctly heard Lily shout her name then a pair of arms catch her, opening her eyes through her goggles she saw Sirius, once he put her on the ground his friend James passed her a broom which happened to be hers, "You've got some serious skill and I would have done the same in your situation… drop rather than get hit I mean."

Sirius nodded, "You're lucky I happen to be a nice bloke and caught you."

She looked around and saw Lily running towards her then she saw Harrison and stalked towards him and he actually stepped back in what was that… fear, "Harrison." His name came out in a deadly whisper.

"I thought you don't play anymore?"

She laughed, "Doesn't mean I don't train myself for it."

Apollo looked at Harrison, "You missed."

James frowned, "He didn't miss one shot in fact he didn't make one shot."

Lily was now standing behind James and glaring at him, "Potter you really do pick your team mates to hurt people don't you."

James turned around, "Lily." Then the grin he got dropped when he registered her words "Huh?"

"Harrison and your Beaters where deliberately trying to hit…." Seeing Artemis tense up she quickly said, "Enigma." Seeing his confused look she pointed to Artemis who raised an eyebrow at the name but smiled for a brief second before it was gone.

James looked from Harrison to 'Enigma' then back to Harrison, "Who told you to become a beater during a game when you're a chaser."

"It was my decision I wanted to get the bitch back for something she did."

Artemis sniggered, "Couldn't you have just you know fought me instead of choosing the cowards option."

Sirius barked with laughter at her choice of words.

Harrison growled out, "You have no one to help you this time. OR do you have friends now because last time I looked you was a loner and you always will be."

Lily was going to say something but a look from Artemis stopped her, "Loner that's new oh wait a minute no it really isn't. Got anything better?"

"Freak."

She laughed, "Now that is old." Grinning a Cheshire grin she added, "You really don't have any imagination do you."

"How about you leave us Hogwarts students and go on your merry way."

Grinning Artemis said, "I am a Hogwarts student."

"Since when?" He looked livid at the idea of her going to Hogwarts.

"Today." Looking at Apollo she walks up to her and grabs her before she can react "Now today was low even for you."

Four wands ended up pointed at her and she sighed then Apollo smiled while saying, "Face it I have more friends than you."

"Face it I don't care." Laughing she added, "I have one and that's enough."

Apollo hit Artemis before she could react and Lily pointed her wand at Apollo, "Move one step and I will hex you."

Apollo turned to Lily as well as everyone else, "Lily you wouldn't break the no magic out of school rule."

"Test me." The look on Lily's face said everything. She would cast a hex on Apollo if she moved one step.

Remus came running up, "Everyone put the wands down."

Apollo turned to Remus smiling, "He's right she's lost anyway."

"I didn't mean it like that." Remus went past Apollo and helped Artemis up and winced seeing the busted lip then looking at her eyes he asked, "Do I know you?"

Artemis opened her eyes from under her goggles and cocked her head then grinned, "Well if it isn't the guy I bumped into six years ago."

Remus smiled then helped her walk to a bench while everyone behind them stood shocked, "Artemis wasn't it?"

Artemis nodded, "Yeah it is Remus."

"You remember my name."

Nodding again, "You remembered mine and you where the first person to be nice to me."

Smiling Remus took some water and washed her cut lip not noticing the conversation going on behind them.

Lily turned to Apollo when Remus walked Artemis to a bench and growled out, "How could you do this to your own sister? Not only bring someone she hates but also try and purposely hurt her."

"Sister?"

Sirius paled when Lily said that even more so when James repeated the word sister, "Artemis."

James turned to him, "How do you know her name?" Then he turned to Apollo, "Is that her name?" Turning to Lily he asked, "I thought you said she was called Enigma."

First Lily answered James seeing him so confused frustrated her to no end and she had no clue why, "She didn't want me to say her real name out loud."

Apollo shrugged "She's my sister and yes her name is Artemis."

"I was her friend at one point." Was Sirius's answer.

Lily whiled around to him "You was not a real friend to her. In fact you are the reason she stopped playing Quidditch and the reason she only trained herself for a thing she thought she was not going to do again. Until that is I finally convinced her that if she loves it that much she shouldn't stop because of a bloody git like you."

James looked at Lily in shock "You said git."

Lily turned on him next "Shut up Potter."

"As good as shut up." Sirius gave him a look "What I know when not to piss her off more."

Sirius shrugged "Stopping something she loves because of one friend is stupid if you ask me."

Lily was about to say something when they all heard her voice from behind Sirius "You were my only friend except for Remus here but I was so much in a rush back then I couldn't get his address so I could become his friend."

Sirius turned around to find her hair back to its natural brown and her goggles off and he found him self staring finally noticing that Artemis had 'grown' "What happened to you?"

She raised an eyebrow and she saw Sirius slap himself on the head obviously not meaning to ask the question out loud "I grew up." Smiling at Lily when she came to stand next to her she looked back at Sirius "Next time just let me fall."

"Sorry can't do, wouldn't be the manly thing to do."

Smiling she didn't realise how hot she looked at that moment and boy did she look good to Sirius "Manly things like a girl sticking up for you and breaking someone's nose who hurt you then telling said girl you never wanted to be on a team with her again or for her help again."

James looked at Sirius "You said that after she helped you?"

"Yes I did and I tried saying sorry I bloody sent her a letter every day." Turning around to her he asked "Did you even read one of them?"

Artemis shrugged "I read them all." She actually still had the original letter and it made her laugh and cry at the same time so she had stopped reading it years ago.

"Then why didn't you bloody write back."

Harrison decided to add something to the conversation "She's a freak what do you expect?"

Sirius turned to Harrison "Shut up." He slowly turned back to Artemis while asking again "Why didn't you write back?"

"I didn't see the point and I never wanted to feel the pain of losing a friendship again."

Harrison laughed "He was your only friend. I mean Lily there now is your only friend but she'll leave you eventually too. When she realises how much a loser you really are."

Lily punched Harrison "I will never leave her and she is not a loser."

Remus stood next to Artemis much closer now "Lily isn't her only friend. I'm her friend too."

Harrison laughed getting up from where he landed "So she has two friends a half blood and a mudblood."

Everyone was about to do something to him when all of a sudden Artemis punched him in the nose breaking it "Call her that again and I swear I will hex you." Looking at his odd shaped nose "I would get that looked at its broken and it won't stop bleeding until you get it mended."

Sirius shook his head "Well that was a de ja vu moment for me except instead of sticking up for me you stuck up for Lily."

Artemis turned to Sirius "I would still do everything I did that day the same way if I had the chance to go back."

"Why?" Sirius wished he could go back many times and now she was saying she wouldn't change anything. Didn't she like him at all? Talk about hurting a man's pride, saying that she definitely hurt his pride.

"I wouldn't be who I am today." She had unknowingly fallen for Sirius when she first met him and laughed at Beaubaxtons upon seeing a couple eating ice cream together and the boyfriend licking ice cream off the girl's nose, that was during her second year when she avoided guys like the plague.

Sirius nodded his pride not so much damaged anymore "Why don't we go to yours and all talk."

Artemis nodded then the Marauders and Lily followed her home but before they could leave Artemis turned to Apollo and saw her helping Harrison "You have got to be kidding me."

Apollo glared at Artemis and helped Harrison up "Artemis I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend Harrison Vendez."

Artemis and everyone around her froze "Boyfriend?"

Apollo nodded "You know the thing you've never had."

Artemis eyes darkened "I had a life to live."

"No the real reason is no guys paid attention to you." Apollo froze when she heard Artemis start laughing "What?"

Artemis clutched her legs laughing her head off "A… lot of … guys asked… me … out." Calming down she finished her sentence this time without any pauses for laughter "But I said no to each and every one of them although Pierre nearly convinced me to go on a date with him. I made the flower he held bite him… it was really funny."

"Pierre?"

Artemis nodded "Yes Pierre. I have dozens of letters from guys asking me out. I just decided to keep them to have a laugh at the letters and the sorry excuse for the guys who wrote them."

"So have any proof on you now?" Apollo was seething with anger at the idea of Artemis having admirers.

Artemis took a chain from around her wrist which held many charms some muggle charms but most magical ones she pressed the microphone one whispering 'speak to me' and a very masculine French voice was heard "Artemis I know you don't want to date me or any other lad for that matter but please be my friend. Pierre."

Sirius didn't want to admit hearing that made him jealous but he wasn't the only one who got a tad bit jealous. Remus looked at the charms on Artemis' charm bracelet and asked if he could have a look, she smiled and passed it him.

Apollo growled her anger growing "How is it guys bought you presents even though you would not date them."

Artemis took a very provocative pose that had Sirius and Remus watching her every movement, she fluttered her eye lashes while winking at Harrison who actually smiled at her charmingly, "I may not have dated but guys adored me well a lot did but then a lot didn't because I had my own mind and did things for myself." Artemis went to Apollo "Even Harrison is concentrating more on me than you."

Apollo looked at him and sure enough he was practically undressing Artemis with his eyes, "Harrison!"

He blinked then looked at Apollo, "Artemis has a point, and she got the looks in your family… and the talent."

Artemis turned then and left the couple to argue, she gestured for the Marauders to mount their brooms, James nicely offered for Lily to get on his broom and she shocked everyone by accepting, "I'm only doing this because you asked nicely."

Peter got on the back of Sirius leaving Remus on the ground.

Artemis smiled at Remus, "Get on Remus."

Remus got on carefully and when he wouldn't get a proper hold of the broom, Artemis grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her waist, Remus turned a very dark shade of red.

On the way to her house she had to admit it felt nice having Remus' arms around her, she leaned back ever so slightly but he noticed and he had to admit he loved the smell of her. She smelt of Lavender and honey. He smiled at her when she glanced back at him and the smile that lit up her face nearly made his heart stop.


	5. Blind or Ignorance?

Sirius watched Artemis give Remus a smile he wanted to be sent at him. He didn't want to feel jealous but he was and it hurt that he was jealous of his friend.

When they arrived at the house Remus remarked, "I don't usually like flying but that wasn't too bad."

Artemis sent him a smile, but before she could speak Sirius interrupted her, "Moony I'm offended."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "Maybe I just fly better than you Sirius." The teasing smile she sent him made him just stop and stare for a second, "Not got a comeback? I'm shocked." She smiled and winked at him before turning around and walking into the house. With her arms spread out she called to her father, "My team won again!"

Her dad came into view smiling and picked up Artemis swinging her around, "I'm so glad my little girl is playing Quidditch again."

"Dad you're crushing me." He let her go and she breathed deeply, "So what's for tea?"

"Bolognaise."

James nose twitched, "The food smells great Mr Sin."

He turned to James with a big smile, "Thank you son but that delightful smell would be my lovely wife's cooking."

"Foods ready." Athena appeared with a smile on her face, "We're eating outside dears."

Artemis smiled when her mum smiled at her, it was a long time since she had done that. They went outside and as soon as everyone dug in, Artemis nearly laughed hearing the groans of pleasure from the food.

"Mrs S this food is amazing, you should give the house elves at Hogwarts your recipe."

Athena blushed at Sirius's compliment, "My cooking isn't that good."

James with a slightly full mouth quickly swallowed then told her, "You're too modest Mrs S."

"Please call me Athena and you can call my husband Jonathan, you're friends of the family and shouldn't be calling me Mrs S and Jonathan Mr Sin."

At the end of the night Artemis hugged everyone goodbye, no one noticed Sirius and Artemis's hug lasting longer than everyone's else, well Lily noticed it but Lily was very observant that way.

A few weeks later and it was time to go to school, Artemis and Apollo were at each others throats practically every time they were near each other.

Lily had visited again a few days after the incident, she stayed at her house for four days thanking Artemis for getting her away from Petunia for four days.

Artemis talked to James through letters about Quidditch and his like of Lily, Artemis sending him some tips on getting Lily to like him, she just didn't know if he would listen or not.

Sirius had gotten over his spark of jealousy, joking around Remus that he had a crush on Artemis which would in turn make Remus cheeks turn a shade of pink, confirming that Sirius' joking was in fact true.

Artemis was practically jumping up and down on her seat, wanting the train to start moving already. However she knew this wasn't going to happen anytime soon, as her parents had decided to get them there extra early, meaning they had to wait over an hour for the train to set off.

Just as she was about to leave the compartment the door opened and upon seeing the person she hugged them, said person grinned stupidly for a second, "Oh god, I thought no one was going to turn up."

"Don't you think you're just slightly over reacting Artemis?"

Artemis broke the hug much to their displeasure, "Sirius Black are you mocking me?"

"Would I?"

Artemis would have instantly reacted to this, however she was caught up in his eyes and his charming smile.

"Artemis?"

Artemis blinked, "Hmm?"

Sirius laughed, "You spaced out for a second there." A second was in fact minutes, for Sirius had also got caught up by her eyes and her slightly awestruck face, he however recovered before her.

Artemis blushed turning around and promptly sitting back down, "I did not."

Sirius laughed sitting down next to her and throwing his arm around her, "Is the little Artemis embarrassed about being caught daydreaming?"

Artemis was about to answer when a girl who was walking past the compartment stopped and entered the compartment with a big sultry smile for Sirius and a very deadly glare for Artemis, "Siri-kun you didn't write back over the summer?"

Sirius only looked at the girl, and with his long pause Artemis quickly figured out he had no clue what the girls name was, "I didn't?" He smiled charmingly forgetting the girl next to him, "I could easily make it up to you."

The girl smiled, wider than Artemis had ever seen someone smile. To be honest it was quite frightening. "Marina Porter."

Artemis blinked, "Artemis Sin." It was obvious the girl only introduced herself since she was sat next to Sirius, however it was even more obvious she would rather her shrivel up and die so she could be alone with Sirius.

The girl... Marina frowned, "Sin? As in Apollo Sin?"

"No Artemis Sin, as in me." She leaned forward breaking most of the contact she had with Sirius, "Apollo Sin is my twin." Her eyes were very slowly darkening, with her annoyance and jealousy towards the girl in front of her, with her long straight blonde hair, bright green eyes and curvy body the girl... Marina was most guys dream girl.

It was when Remus entered that the girl saw her chance and grabbed Sirius' hand and dragged him away, him sending a smirk Remus' way.

Artemis huffed when she leant back, causing Remus to raise an eyebrow, "You okay?"

Artemis nodded, then looked at Remus, "Be honest when I ask you this, but do you think I'm attractive?"

Remus frowned, his cheeks flushing with colour, then his brain caught up and he looked at the door where the blonde... Marina and Sirius had left, "Is this because of Marina Porter?" Artemis glared, "Marina is in all sense of the word blonde." Artemis laughed slightly, which was Remus' goal, "Anyone would be lucky to ever date you."

Artemis looked into his eyes and all she found was honesty. That pure honesty shocked her, "Remus I think anyone would be lucky to ever date a guy as honest as you."

_Yeah honest. _Remus smiled uneasily, his thoughts going to his condition. "Now you're just copying me."

Artemis lent forward grabbing his hand, "No Remus, I'm being honest." She smiled and gave him a wink, "Anyway so whose your lucky girl?"

_Hopefully you one day. _"I haven't got a lucky girl."

"Well we're going have to change that aren't we?" Artemis was about to add something to her comment when James, Peter and Lily entered the compartment.

"Don't think I'm sitting in here because of you Potter, I'm in here because my best friend is." Lily smiled at Artemis, sitting down next to her. "So..."

Artemis was even more nervous when she had to get on the boats with the first years, but that only grew when she walked with them into the Great Hall.

She heard whistles and shouts from the Gryffindor table and blushed, Lily hushed the marauders.

Artemis was amazed by everything around her, thus not listening to what was going on until McGonagall had to repeat herself, "Sin, Artemis."

There was laughter as well as whispers when her name was repeated. She walked up to the hat and dreaded the one word it would shout, _Ah another Sin, hmm where to put you. _She looked at the Gryffindor table with hope, _I see you already have ties to Gryffindor but you also have ties to Slytherin. _Artemis frowned. _I also know about your dabbling of the Dark Arts... _"_Slytherin!" _

She walked numbly to the Slytherin table, confused with what the hat said and feeling dead inside knowing that she was in the house her friends despised. She sat down and only noticed a lad who looked very much like Sirius, glaring at her.

Her mind went back to the poem she had written all those years ago, before she met Sirius. She truly was the opposite of her twin, not only where they opposite in personalities but now houses as well.

She looked up at the Gryffindor table where her eyes connected with two grey ones, that were frowning in her direction. _Funny how things turn out._

Sirius actually felt betrayed when the sorting hat called out Slytherin, she had ended up in the house his family loved, yet he despised. The girl he liked had ended up in the house he had meant to end up in. What made it worse was, that he had no clue why she was in that house. It also made him suspicious, did she dabble in the Dark Arts like Slytherin's and that was why she had been put in that house?

James frowned too, "Sirius mate, you okay?"

Sirius looked away from the blue eyes that he had dreamed of for years, "No mate, I'm not."


End file.
